Too Hurt
by Loud A. Fervent
Summary: Ketika Kibum lelah. Lelah akan segalanya. Apakah yang akan dia perbuat? Bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya (Kyuhyun)? Akankah sahabatnya akan menyerah akan Kibum, atau justru mempertahankan Kibum? / Hanya sebuah kisah persahabatan yang berakhir menyedihkan


Title : **Too Hurt**

Rating : **T**

Cast : **Kim Ki Bum**

**Cho Kyu Hyun**

**Disclaimer : **Seluruh tokoh adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarganya, dan milik Tuhan YME. Namun, seluruh ide cerita adalah murni dari pemikiran saya, tanpa menyalin karya lain.

Ini adalah fiction kedua yang aku buat. Setelah lama hiatus, aku mencoba memunculkan kembali satu karyaku, berharap mendapat tanggapan positif dari kalian. Sekali lagi, aku masih amatir di dunia fiction. Mohon maaf jika typo berserakan dalam ceritaku, aku berusaha memberikan yang terbaik. Mohon maaf juga bila ternyata karyaku ini mungkin memiliki beberapa kesamaan ide maupun jalan cerita dengan fiction milik author lain, ini real dari pemikiran saya. Hope you enjoy my fiction.

!Loud A. Fervent, Present!

Hembus dingin angin menerpa kasar wajahku, menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutku mengikuti arah angin. Ingin rasanya untuk sekali saja aku merengkuh sebuah rasa yang menyejukkan. Rasa yang mampu membuatku merasakan berbagai emosi, rasa yang menyejukkan, menenangkan, namun mampu membunuhku secara perlahan jika rasa itu tak datang. Andaikan aku boleh memilih, aku memilih untuk bebas yang terarah. Hati kecilku sering berkata, izinkan aku hidup di dunia ini dengan mandiri, biarkan aku menapak langkahku untuk maju dengan kekuatanku sendiri, biarkan aku memilih jalan kehidupanku sendiri, biarkan aku meniti masa depan tanpa rasa terbebani. Dan, jika aku terjatuh dalam meniti langkahku, aku berharap keluarga dan teman – teman terbaikku akan membantuku berdiri, menyemangatiku hingga mampu berdiri dan semakin yakin untuk meniti langkah.

Kubentangkan kedua tanganku selebar yang aku bisa, kuhirup oksigen sebanyak yang aku mampu seolah hal yang kulakukan adalah hal terakhir di dunia ini. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, namun itulah yang di ajarkan kenyataan padaku. Ribuan mimpi yang sudah kubayangkan dan siap kuwujudkan, menghilang tak berbekas saat kenyataan menamparku. Sakit, sakit ini bukan rasa sakit biasa, melainkan rasa sakit yang teramat di hati. Angin sejuk yang menemaniku sedari awal berganti menjadi angin kencang yang tak terduga, tetesan air turun secara tiba – tiba dari langit. Pepohonan bergerak mengikuti arah angin, bahkan beberapa daunnya berguguran saat tertepa angin dan tertimpa tetesan hujan.

Tubuhku basah kuyup, beberapa anak poni menutupi pandanganku. Bau tanah saat hujan, hal yang paling menenangkan untukku. Bentangan tanganku terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhku, aku menunduk dalam – dalam, menatap tanah yang mulai menghiasi kakiku. Tubuhku merosot jatuh, aku jatuh terduduk dengan lutut menjadi tumpuanku. Dunia ini kejam, bahkan lebih kejam dari yang aku bayangkan. Mataku berair, tidak, bukan karena tetesan hujan. Air mataku mengalir deras tanpa bisa kucegah, tersamar bersama tetesan hujan. Bibirku yang sedari tadi kugigit untuk mencegah isakanku terkoyak dan robek, mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, cairan merah membasahi rongga mulutku, beberapa keluar dari mulutku dan berbaur bersama hujan.

Ribuan kenangan dan rasa sakit itu berputar dalam benakku, seperti roll film yang berputar secara acak. Air mata yang memang sudah mengalir sedari tadi berubah menjadi aliran yang lebih deras, di iringi isakanku yang tak mampu lagi kucegah. Ingin aku berlari menghindari kenyataan, kenyataan yang membuatku terasa dibunuh. Namun aku tak bisa, aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membangkang apa yang orang tuaku inginkan, tetapi aku harus mengubur impianku dalam – dalam. Setiap orang berhak memiliki impian, bukan? Tapi kenapa aku harus mewujudkan impian orang tuaku daripada impianku? Jika aku seorang yang egois, aku akan memilih pergi jauh dari orang tuaku dan pergi mewujudkan impianku, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa aku bisa hidup dengan impianku. Dan bagiku, impian juga salah satu bagian yang membuat kita bertahan hidup. Aku benar, kan?

"Kibum!", suara itu, suara milik satu – satunya orang yang mendukung impianku. Aku beranjak berdiri dari posisiku, bukan untuk menghiraukan panggilannya. Aku beranjak mendekati tepi tebing ini. Bagaimana rasanya jika aku meloncat dari tebing ini? Apakah aku langsung terbaring di tempat peristirahatan, atau justru berkutat terlebih dahulu dengan peralatan medis? Aku tak tahu. Tak ada salahnya aku mencoba melompat dari tebing ini, lagipula tak ada yang benar – benar membutuhkanku. Kehadiranku, hanya alat bagi orang – orang diluar sana untuk membantu mewujudkan mimpi mereka yang tidak mampu mereka raih. Aku hanya robot, yang harus merelakan impianku pergi menghilang begitu saja.

"Kibum! Hentikan! Jangan bergerak!". Aku berusaha menulikan pendengaranku, kakiku melangkah semakin dekat dengan tepi tebing. Satu langkah lagi, maka aku akan terjun bebas dari tebing ini.

"Kibum! Kumohon jangan meloncat! Coba pikirkan berapa banyak orang yang akan bersedih jika kau sakit!"

Aku tertawa sinis, terdengar menyedihkan memang. Berapa banyak? Tidak ada! Mereka hanya akan memberiku obat dan tidak memperbolehkan aku istirahat agar impian yang tidak bisa mereka raih tetap berjalan. Mereka tak mempedulikanku, betapa sakitnya aku dengan keadaanku. Harta memang melimpah, apapun bisa aku dapatkan hanya dengan menjetikkan jari. Tapi bukan itu yang aku inginkan, aku ingin kebebasan, bukan dipenjara dalam penjara mewah seperti itu.

Aku tetap diam membisu, tetap melangkah menuju tepi tebing, merentangkan tangan bersiap terjun. Satu kakiku telah melayang di udara, lalu kurasakan aku telah terjatuh dengan debuman keras. Bukan di tebing, tapi dia menarikku hingga terjatuh seperti ini.

Aku tetap terdiam, bangkit berdiri dan kembali mendekati tebing. Dia memelukku segera dari belakang, menahan langkahku. "Lepas." Ucapku dingin padanya. Aku tak tau apa yang merasukiku, tapi aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupanku sendiri.

Kurasakan basah di pipiku. Aku tidak menangis, dan aku tak ingin terlihat lemah. Jadi, satu – satunya yang memungkinkah adalah dia tengah menangis.

"Tolong, Kibum. Jangan mati, hiduplah untukku. Kumohon."

Aku mendengarnya, dia berbisik begitu lirih, angin membawanya masuk dalam syaraf otakku. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, "Percuma, Tak ada yang menginginkanku. Mereka sampah." Ucapku dingin. Aku tak peduli dengan angin yang berlari.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, perutku rasanya melilit dan dadaku sesak saat dia memelukku semakin erat. Aku tau kebusukan dunia ini, aku tau kebusukan manusia. Aku lelah, terlalu lelah menjadi alat bagi mereka. Untuk apa aku hidup, saat aku telah kehilangan impianku? Untuk apa aku masih tersenyum, saat sikap mereka ingin membuatku melengkungkan senyumku, ke bawah.

Aku tetap terdiam, kubiarkan rasa sakit perlahan menghampiriku. Aku justru bersyukur. Aku menahan nafasku, agar dia tak melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu aku berpura – pura ingin kembali melangkah, dan dia benar – benar mengeratkan pelukanku hingga aku tak mampu bernafas.

Dia..

Aku akan katakan pada Tuhan bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik, orang yang membebaskanku dari rasa sakit. Dan tiba – tiba rasa pusing menjalar di kepalaku, kakiku rasanya melemas, dan dia tetap terisak sambil memeluk erat dan semakin erat tubuhku.

Aku berusaha bertahan selama mungkin, hingga aku sadar seluruh tubuhku hampir membiru, nafasku benar – benar sulit, dan kepalaku yang berdenyut kencang. Aku sadar, detak jantungku juga melemah.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku, mendengarkan keluh kesahku, melindungiku dari cercaan rekan sekolahku, mendukung impianku. Terima kasih, dan maaf. Maaf untuk segalanya." Ucapku lirih di antara penghabisan nafasku.

"Jangan berucap seperti itu! Kumohon! Kau seolah – olah hendak meninggalkanku. Kumohon, Kibum. Jangan seperti ini." pintanya sengau. Wajahnya yang tenggelam di punggungku pasti tak tau betapa sakitnya aku, tidak tau bahwa tubuhku telah hampir membiru seluruhnya, dia pun tak tau aku masih tetap menahan nafasku.

Aku melihat seseorang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku, sosok yang begitu indah. Suaranya begitu merdu, '_Selamat, kau berhasil menjalani hidup dengan baik. Sekarang saatnya menjemput kebahagiaanmu._' Ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum, sebelum tubuhku melemas dalam pelukannya dan detak jantungku berhenti. Dan aku meraih tangannya, tangan indah milik sosok yang indah itu. Layaknya malaikat, begitu putih dan suci, begitu menyejukkan.

Kutatap dia, sambal terisak dia memeluk tubuh yang tak lagi menjadi milikku. Bagaimana tubuhku melemas dalam pelukannya dan dia baru tersadar bahwa aku telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia terisak hebat, bahkan di antara limpahan air langit aku masih dapat melihat air matanya. Dia berteriak, dia mengguncang ragaku, dia menangis, dia terjatuh. Aku melihatnya, aku melihat semuanya.

"KIBUM! KEMBALILAH, KUMOHON! KIBUM! JANGAN PERGI! KIBUM! KUMOHON KIBUM, embalilah, jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks." Suaranya melirih, tapi terngiang di antara tebing tebing. Dia memluk ragaku, seolah tak rela melepasku.

Aku menatap sosok indah di sisiku, dan dia mengangguk seolah mengerti keinginanku. Aku turun ke hadapannya, berjongkok dan mengusap lembut air matanya. Angin membawa bisikanku dalam raganya, "Jangan menangis. Aku sudah bahagia. Selamat tinggal."

Lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan mundur, meraih sosok indah yang siap membawaku ke tempat yang menjamin kebahagiaanku. Untuk terakhir kali, aku menatapnya. Airmatanya semakin deras, namun isakannya tak lagi sehebat sebelumnya.

Aku berbisik pada angin, berharap angin membisikan padanya, "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Selamat tinggal." Dan aku benar - benar berbalik tanpa melihatnya lagi.

**E . N . D**


End file.
